A stormy night
by Dukefan1982
Summary: A/N this is the first fic I ever wrote and posted on the BY 2 years ago. It's long 29 chapters It might be a little OOC in places, but I hope you like it. Oh it has a twisty turn case, kind of creepy too! A stormy night Brings out B&B's relationship!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is the first fic I ever wrote and posted on the BY 2 years ago. It's long 29 chapters, I've decided to clean it up a little and repost it here. It might be a little OOC in places, but I hope you like it. Oh it has a twisty turn case, kind of creepy too!

* * *

Part 1

It was a dark stormy night and Brennan was lost in her own thoughts listening to the rain fall that she didn't hear the doorbell, it was only when she heard pounding and that familiar voice say "BONES! You in there?" that she got up from the chair by the window and opened the door.

"Booth what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see if you had enough supplies for the worst storm D.C. has seen in a hundred years."

"What's in the box?"

'Oh ya know a flashlight, extra batteries, candles, matches, and a weather radio since you _still_ don't have a TV …. Pie"

"I don't like my…"

"Fruit cooked I know, that's why I brought Peanut Butter pie no fruit to be found!"

"Booth, why did you really come over? I know it wasn't to see if I had adequate supplies."

"I came over to make sure you were all right. Are you all right Bones?"

"Yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because today we had to tell a young boy that his father was dead and his mother and older brother are still missing. I thought maybe that brought up some memories for you."

"The cases are different; Billy's parents were only gone 2 weeks not 15 years before he found out what happened to one of them."

"The case is different yes, but the emotions are the same."

"I just keep thinking that if someone had been doing what we do 22 years ago maybe it wouldn't have taken me 15 years to know what happened. I don't remember what my mother was like much anymore, Booth .I got out a copy of the video she made me on my 16th Birthday tonight so I could remember."

"It's ok Bones How about some pie?"

Just then the lights when out….


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"I'd like that. You get the pie, I'll light the candles."

"Bones, do you have any coffee in here?"

"You know I don't drink coffee, it's bad for your health. "

Booth had to smile he knew she'd say that. "No it's not I drink it every day and I'm fine."

"How's your nervous system?"

"My nervous system is just fine, thank You."

When Booth returned to the living room it was lit with one candle on each end table, he stood there for a moment taking in how young Brennan looked in the candlelight.

"Here's your pie."

"Thanks."

"Bones what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just how things were before my parents left."

"Really?" Booth didn't know what to say, he'd never heard Bones talk of her parents and their personal lives.

"Yeah, walking to school with Russ, summer afternoons in the park eating a picnic lunch with Mom and Dad."

Brennan picked up her pie from the table, sat there a minute letting the silence fill between them.

"Booth, what was your childhood like?"

"Oh you know all day bike rides, Phillies games with my dad and brother, a lemonade stand "

Before they knew it, it was midnight and they'd eaten half of the pie

"I guess I should get going it's late"

"Yes it is, you could stay here the storm has gotten worse and it is late."

"I could."

"We have to be at work in 8 hours anyway"

"We do."

"It would be very logical."

"It would, you sure Bones?"

"Yes, I am. The guest room is down the hall on your right"

"Ok thanks. Good night Bones."

"Good Night Booth"

Booth wasn't about to press his luck at this point in the game.

"Wake up Booth."

"What? Bones, it's 5:45 AM!"

"I know you need to go home and change for work."

"No I don't, I keep an extra suit and tooth brush in the car."

"Why?"

"Always be prepared Bones."

"Is that an FBI motto?"

"Boy Scouts Bones."

"I don't know what that is."

"Oh Bones!"

"I'll go fix breakfast while you change."

"WOW! Bones! I was expecting Rice Chex and orange juice, not scrambled eggs and toast. I didn't know you cold cook"

"Man cannot live by Mac n cheese alone Booth. "

They both shared a laugh…


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Brennan couldn't quit smiling as she slid into her reserved parking space she'd just had the best breakfast ever with someone she really cared about. That wasn't the only reason she was smiling she was happy because she finally got things off her chest that had been bottled up for 22 years, she finally felt free.

"Good Morning Angela."

"Good Morning sweetie. You seem happier than usual today."

"I do?"

"Yes, Brennan Spill it."

"I have nothing to spill!"

"Ok I'll let it go….for now." Angela knew she'd get Brennan to spill it sooner or later she always did.

The Hoover Building:

"Good Morning, Sir" Booth said as he passed Director Smith in the hall 'it's a beautiful day today."

"Morning Agent Booth, Beautiful day? It's cold, grey and D.C. is still soggy from the storm last night." Smith shook his head and walked off.

Booth couldn't help but smile he'd just had the best breakfast ever with someone he really cared about.

Booth walked to his office surprised to see there were no active cases for him just paper work from the last 5 cases he had that to finish. Booth picked up a pen and began to write. Agent Urban knocked on his door "Agent Booth?"

"We found Kim and Bradley Weston"

"Are they All right?"

"Yes Sir, both say they don't know who took them or why."

"I'll call Dr Brennan maybe she can talk to them."

Brennan walked to her office surprised to see there were no active cases for her. It didn't matter of course she'd had other things to do like identifying bones in bone storage and grading those reports she was going to hand back last week, but didn't get around to it because she was working with Booth on Billy Weston's parents disappearance. Brennan grabbed the reports from her bag and a red pen (Brennan still used red despite what Psychologists said about it being harmful to students academic careers), and settled in to read 12 papers on the "_Evolution of Forensics in Solving Crimes_ "she was just getting ready to start the 3rd paper (hopefully it wasn't as padded with "fluff as the last two) when her cell played" we touched the sun"

"Brennan."

"Hey, Bones it's Booth, we found Kim and Bradley Weston."

"That's great are they all right?"

"They're fine not talking much, I was wondering if you could come and talk to them."

"Sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes I need to get my keys."

"Or you could just meet me downstairs."

"I never get to drive."

With that Brennan flipped shut her cell grabbed her bag and took the stairs two at a time with a smile on her face. But that smile wouldn't last long …..


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Kim Weston looked older than her 44 years Booth thought as looked at her through the one way glass.

"Bones, are you ready?"

"I'm NEVER ready for this Booth, but putting it off won't make it easier for anyone, let's go."

"Mrs. Weston, I'm Agent Booth and this is Dr. Brennan."

"Nice to meet you both, where is William?

Mrs. Weston when did you latest see William?"

" Two weeks ago we were home having dinner, Just William, Bradley and I Billy was at his friend Stevie's house for a sleepover. A man came to the door asking for William, they talked for a half hour, William came back in said we all needed to go with him and the man."

"Had you seen the man before?"

"No, where is William?"

"Did he say why you all had to go or who you were going with?"

"No, where is William?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you Mrs. Weston, William is…. "NO"…..

Mrs. Weston William is dead."

Brennan took one of Mrs. Weston's hands in her own as said, "I know this is hard for you, but do you know of anyone William was having problems with? Had he taken any unexplained trips lately?"

"No he just had to work late every Friday and didn't get home till after midnight every week."

"Are you sure Mrs. Weston?"

"Yes, Agent Booth, I'd think I'd know if my husband was working or not."

"See, that's what's odd, we looked in to your finances and you are running out of money at a fast rate."

"I know nothing about that, William handles …..Handled the money."

"Then how come you signed all out going checks?"

"Oh, all right I handled the money; I knew we were running short. William wasn't working late on Friday nights; he was at his weekly poker game."

From the corner of her eye Brennan saw Booth tense up, she put her hand over his under the table and held it there until he began to relax.

"Who did he play with?"

"He told me they were friends from work."

"Do you know where they played?"

'"No"

"William was having a problem paying his debt back…. He would always just bet the money he'd won the week before, but he hit a losing streak 6 months ago, and kept going back saying that this week was his week. It wasn't of course and before I knew it he was $100,000 dollars in debt."

Mrs. Weston paused to collect her thoughts.

Booth said, "What happened that night Mrs. Weston?"

"William said we all need to go, because he need them to see that he wasn't lying about having a family, said it was better that Billy was at Stevie's in case something happened… we got in to a van Bradley and I were blindfolded, we drove for hours or so it seemed when we stopped we were taken into a building given food, water and sleeping bags they took William. I never saw him again, they had him call us a few times he told us that he loved us and to do what ever they asked we'd be together soon."

"Can you tell us abbot the building?"

"It was old, it smelled like it hadn't been opened in a while and it smelled like old books."

"Thank you Mrs. Weston that's all the questions we have for now, I'll have Agent Urban take you to the visitors' room so you can see Billy While Dr. Brennan and I speak with Bradley."

"Thank You Agent Booth, Dr .Brennan."

Agent Urban silently led Kim Weston from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"Bones, is it me or does it sound like they took Kim and Bradley to an old abandoned Library?"

"It's possible, but there aren't any in D.C. are there?"

No, but there is one in Georgetown."

"Bones I think you should go talk to Bradley."

"Why?"

"Because you're not FBI, kids find you less intimidating."

Brennan smiled and said" what will you be doing?"

"Getting a team over to Georgetown to search the library, having other Agents find any 'friends from' work that played poker with William."

With that Booth turned and opened his cell, Brennan stood a moment collecting herself and watching Bradley he looked younger than 14.

"Hello Bradley, I'm Dr. Brennan."

"You're the lady who works with bones; I've seen you on TV before."

'That's right" Brennan couldn't help but smile at the boy he looked so innocent so full of hope he had no clue that what she was about to say would send his word crashing down and destroy all his hope and faith in the world. Brennan took the seat next to Bradley.

"Bradley?"

"Call me Brad only my mom calls me Bradley."

"OK Brad I need to ask you some questions about the man who came to your house two weeks ago."

Brad nodded silently.

"Had you seen the man before?"

"No….. "He looked at Brennan.

"What is it Brad? Whatever it is you can tell me."

"I saw him last month talking to dad when I was coming home from a friend's house. When he left dad said I couldn't tell anyone he was here and if I ever saw him again to make sure he didn't see me and to go to the Jones' house, Stevie's parents."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, black hair older than dad he hadn't shaved in a few days I only saw the side of his face."

"That's fine."

Brennan smiled and laid her hand on Brad's shoulder."Can you tell me abbot the building?"

"It was old, it smelled funny and it was cold."

"Where are Mom, Dad, and Billy?"

Your mom and Billy are in the visitors' room."

"And Dad?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you Bradley your father is dead."

Bradley turned to Brennan and began to cry.

From outside the door Booth was reading the print report on William Weston and he didn't like what he was reading. He looked up when he heard the door open to see a silent Bones walking to him with her arm around a shaken Bradley.

"Bones?"

"I'll be with you in a minute, Booth I'm Taking Bradley to his mother."

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"Booth?"

"Bones How's Bradley?"

"In shock."

"That's understandable given what he's been through."

"Yes it is."

"Bones, meet George Sunday."

Brennan took the photo from Booth and stared at it.

"This has to be wrong this is a photo of William Weston."

"It's right George Sunday changed his mane to William Weston in 1979 after he got caught stealing money from his bookie, Mikey James it worked well until last year when he felt the need to go back to his bookie and play his new game."

Brennan just stood there."Booth, why can't parents just be who their kids think they are?"

Booth didn't know what to say just like all the other times this had came up, it wasn't that he didn't know what to say really it was just that nothing he said would help. Booth looked up to see the pain on Brennan's face it had been there since they had told Billy about his parents, but now it was worse. The fact that Bones was in pain was tearing him up inside, it always had and it always will. He wanted to take her away from all of this, but they had work to do the show must go on as they say.

"I don't know, Bones I just don't know." Booth placed a hand on her arm.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We wait for the team to get back from Georgetown, hopefully they'll have something."

They headed to Booth's SUV, and back to the lab.

"How'd your talk with Bradley go?"

"He didn't say much just that he'd seen the man last month talking to his dad when he was coming home from a friend's house. When he left his dad said he couldn't tell anyone he was here and if Bradley ever saw him again to make sure he didn't see him and to go to the Jones' house, Stevie's parents."

"That's something. Did he say what the man looked like?"

"Just that the man was Tall, black hair older than his dad he hadn't shaved in a few days Bradley only saw the side of his face."

"I wonder if Angela talked to him if she could get a drawing."

"I don't know, Booth it's not much to go on."

"BONES! This is Angela we're talking about she can do a lot with not much to go on."

"True."

"Let's go see what the squint squad has to say."

Booth flashed Brennan a small smile, which she returned and got out of the SUV.

"Dr. Brennan the weapon was a round metal object like a baseball bat"

"Good work thanks Brian"

Brian Scott was Brennan's new grad student. Ever since Zach left Brennan got a new grad student every 6 months, none of them were as good as Zach, but at least they weren't shorthanded.

"Hodgins do you have anything for me?"

"The particulates were just dirt and dust and something odd, old library paste."

'Thanks"

Just then Booth's cell played" Tryin to matter.

"Booth."

"Thanks."

"That was agent Urban, all they got from the library was some books that were due in 1989 and one single thumb print belonging to the one and only Andy Cole, one of Mikey's "assistants"."

"Bones, grab your stuff we're going on a stakeout to go find Mr. Cole."

Brennan rolled her eyes went to her office grabbed her jacket, bag, a bottle of water and went to join Booth for a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

They'd been sitting in Booth's SUV for 14 hours no one had come in or out. Nothing had moved, Brennan was cold and emotionally drained. The cases usually didn't take that much out of her, but this one was different it was too close to home. It was taking her to a new place in life one where she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Are you sure he's in there, Booth?"

"Yes Bones, he'll come out soon."

"How do you know?"

"I just do ok?"

"Ok."

"Bones can I ask you something?"

"Yes, you can I may not answer. "

A small smile appeared on Booth's face that was bones always have a comeback for everything.

"Do you ever wish your job was like it was before we started working together, working with old bones for the museum only working with the FBI when we got stuck?"

"I liked my job then and I like it now what I do now is more rewarding I am making a difference in somebody's life. The paperwork was a lot easier before and I didn't have to spend hours in a cold car, but the company is a lot nicer."

"Thanks Bones."

"What about you Booth do you ever wish your job was like it was before we started working together?"

No, what we do have helped so many and every day is different I like it…. although I worry more now than I did before."

Sorry I make you worry."

"Who said you're what I worry about? "

There was that smile again.

Just then the door opened and Andy Cole appeared.

Back at the Hoover Building

You ready Bones?"

Booth , I- I can't go in there and listen to him explain why he did what he did."

"It's ok I'll have Agent Urban drop you at the lab."

Thanks I'll start the paperwork"

"See you around 4 then to finish the paperwork?"

"Sure."

Brennan started the paperwork but she couldn't concentrate on it so at 3 she grabbed her stuff and headed to Angela's office.

"Hey, Angela can you give this to Booth? It's the paperwork on the Weston case."

"Sure sweetie anything wrong?"

"No, I just need to go home long night."

"Angela where's Bones?"

"Hi, Booth Brennan went home she seemed distracted .She asked me to give you the paperwork on the Weston case."

"It's the case it's a lot like her parents case."

"That must be hard on her."

Booth looks at his watch and saw the date 5/17 /2013

"It is especially today 7 years ago today we found her mother."

"Oh no."

Booth didn't know what to do as he took the paperwork form Angela .

"Thanks."

Booth drove to Brennan's apartment and knocked on the door, she answered after a few minutes it looked like she'd been crying. That realization tore his heart to bits.

"Booth!"

"I'm sorry Bones; I wish I'd remembered sooner if I had I wouldn't have asked you to come along last night."

"It's ok Booth we had a job to do."

"Yes but it hasn't been easy on you has it?"

"No it hasn't I'll admit it usually I can separate myself, but when I was writing the date on the form I couldn't do it anymore."

"It's ok sometimes you just need to let it all go."

For the first time in all the years they'd been working together Booth saw Brennan cry, he just sat there with his arms around her saying nothing. When she stopped a little later she looked at him and said, "Booth thank you for being here."

"My pleasure Bones."

With that Brennan smiled and said don't you have to get Parker this weekend?"

"Yeah, do but I can stay a while longer if you want."

"No, you should go get him; I know you both look forward to it."

"I guess I won't be seeing you this weekend then."

"Never say never Bones."

Booth gave Brennan the "Booth charm smile" and was out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

From here were delving more into the personal side and its going to skip ahead some in upcoming parts.

Part 8

Booth left Brennan even thought he didn't want to it was times like this he wished he could be in two places at once, with the woman he cared deeply about...maybe even loved and with the son that he loved more than anything in the world. He would make it up to her he just didn't know how yet.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Parker. "Booth smiled as his son hurried down the stairs and across the yard and threw his arms around him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Go tell your mom bye then we'll go. "

"Bye Mom. "Parker yelled as he got in the car.

Rebecca smiled and waved from the porch.

"I meant go up the stairs and tell her good bye," Booth chuckled anyway Parker was so much like him when he was a boy.

"What are we going to do this weekend Dad?"

"I thought we'd watch a movie at home tonight and eat pizza, sleep in then tomorrow go to the park and work on your baseball fielding skills then on Sunday cook a nice dinner for Bones. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, I like Bones dad."

You aren't the only one Booth thought to himself.

Sunday night

Brennan had just finished cleaning the living room in her by monthly top to bottom apartment cleaning. She was putting the last few books on the shelf when the doorbell rang.

"Booth? Parker? I wasn't expecting you two tonight "

"These are for you" Parker handed her a bouquet of daisies.

"They are beautiful Thank You Parker" Brennan gave him a hug.

"What's in the box Booth?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner? What are you talking about?"

"Just go in the living room with Parker I'll call you when it's ready. "

Booth headed for the kitchen a very confused Brennan for the living room.

"Don't ask Parker about it either he's been instructed not to say anything," Booth called out.

"Darn" Brennan mumbled under her breath .

"I heard that!"

Brennan just rolled her eyes and listened to Parker tell her about his school field trip to the museum.

"The pirate exhibit was SO cool"

What is it with boys and pirates Brennan Wondered?

45 minutes later

"Bones! Parker! It's ready

Brennan walked in to the kitchen with Parker close behind the table was set with candles and the fancy dishes she had, but rarely used the daisies were in a crystal vase in the center of the table. Booth was waiting by her chair. "Have a seat Temperance"

Warning bells started going off albeit very quietly in Brennan's head Booth only called her Temperance when he was serious about something.

"Booth what is all of this?"

"It's a special dinner for you. "

"Why?"

"Let's just call it pay back for breakfast and Parker and I wanted to do something nice for you"

There was that smile again even after working together for 7 years if she wasn't careful that smile could throw her off guard.

As they dined on chicken Kiev and green beans they listened to Parker tell them both about his field trip and baseball practice neither said much just enjoying the little boy tell them about everything . Something about it seemed so right, so normal it was almost scary. When they'd finished Booth pulled out the vanilla cheesecake that he picked up from the bakery on the way over.

"What no pie?"

"Nope, special dinner calls for special desert. "

When they were done and Booth and Parker had gone Brennan sat in her favorite chair by the window and couldn't stop thinking about the special dinner and the special person who had made it for her …..


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Three months later

A lot had changed for Dr. Temperance Brennan she thought as she was putting together the salad to go with the macaroni and cheese that was basking in the oven. She was spending more time with Booth and just not when they were working. She hoped he liked the triple chocolate layer cake that she had made (and hopefully successfully hidden behind the bread box) for his Birthday, this was the First birthday she'd done anything for always before she'd just get him a card and that was it, but this year she decided to do something special (they'd been doing "something special "for each other a lot lately) She had given Booth the customary card like always and told him that she had a meeting at the University of Virginia about setting up a summer internship program and that she'd meet him at home late, when in reality she had snuck back home to get things ready. Yep, things were sure changing for Brennan but she couldn't be happier.

She set the table with the with candles and the fancy dishes she had, but rarely used and placed Booth's gift beside her chair out of his line of sight. The instrumental piano CD was playing softly in the background everything was perfect now she just had to wait for Booth to get home she suddenly hoped he hadn't stopped somewhere for dinner…..

20 minutes later

Booth unlocked the door to Brennan's apartment and the aroma of macaroni and cheese greeted him he smiled to himself and thought _Bones said she wouldn't be home till late she had a meeting…._

Booth went into the kitchen and stopped dead , the table was set with the fancy stuff ,the candles were out that weird piano stuff that Bones liked (and he pretended to) was on in the background.

Something was going on he thought, but what?

"Bones, what is all this? "

"It's you Birthday dinner. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOOTH!"

"WOW! Thanks Bones. "

"You're welcome," she turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Is that macaroni and cheese I smell?"

"Yes, it's ready, have a seat Seeley. "

There were those warning bells again….

He took a seat and asked, "When did you have time to do this?"

"I left work early."

"No meeting then."

"No." Brennan blushed Booth smiled.

He had never seen this side of her the relaxed Bones he'd only seen the scientific side, while he loved both sides he loved the relaxed one a little more.

"This is great even better than the last time you made it for me. "

"Thank you. "

As they ate they talked a little about their day. When they finished Brennan cleared the plates and returned with the cake.

"What's that?"

"It's a cake Booth."

Booth chuckled, "I know that Bones what I meant was where'd come from?"

"I made it."

"You bake too?"

"Yes, Booth it's one of my many talents."

"I had no idea."

_There are lots of things you don't know about me Brennan thought._

"The cake is GREAT Bones."

"Thank you."

As they were eating Brennan reached down and picked up the box and slid it across the table.

"For me?"

Brennan nodded.

"OH, WOW! Purple and green polka dot socks!"

"Thanks Bones I love them."

"You're welcome."

"Booth, I've been thinking maybe you should just move in half your stuff is here, you spend every night here except when you have Parker and even then we spend the days together and you have your own key…"


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

(We're still at Booth's dinner)

Booth dropped the fork, "WOW, Bones I don't know what to say I…."

"I know it is a bit sudden, but I've been thinking about it for a while now and I have really started to care about you more than just a partner."

By this point Booth had began to recover from the shock of Brennan's words, but it was the good kind of shock.

"Are you sure Temperance? This is a big step."

'Yes, it is and yes I am sure."

"Truth be told, I've really started to care about you more than just a partner also."

Booth gave her a shy smile and if she wasn't mistaken he blushed a little too.

"And I'd like to move in with you, but only if you are absolutely sure, this is what YOU want if not I'll be perfectly happy in the guest room until you are sure and if you're never sure that's ok too."He gave a slight laugh.

"Booth I'm sure. "

"All right then I'd be Honored to move in with you Temperance."This time she didn't hear warning bells.

"You do realize that when I move in I'll no longer be a guest in the house and the guest room will be for Parker."

"I know and I'm ready for that Booth."

The reason Booth was asking all these questions and giving her a chance to back out was because he knew she didn't adapt well to change and he wanted to go as slow as they could so she wouldn't get hurt, because if any of this hurt Bones even if it were her idea he couldn't live with that.

"All right then, oh and Bones? I'm bringing my TV."

"Fine Booth."

They both smiled and Booth took her hand.

That night before Booth went to sleep he could help but smile this was the best birthday a guy could ask for even better than when he turned 10 and went to the Phillies game with his dad and got Tug McGraw's autograph.

2 weeks later

They'd just finished un loading the moving truck and Brennan looked at all the piles of stuff and thought _how one man and one small boy could have so much stuff she didn't know ._ It wasn't all going to fit but they'd agreed to put what didn't fit or hardly ever got used into storage and get it out later if they had more room... they'd both went over to Rebecca's the weekend before to tell them the news. Rebecca wasn't surprised and she was happy for them both. Parker was so excited about the new arrangement. Come to think of it they both were too they weren't going to tell anyone at work yet… Angela gad figured it out of course, (maybe so had everyone else) but she had been told that if she told anyone she'd meet a fate worse than death.

Later that night after they'd unpacked all that was going into the apartment, Brennan looked around Parker's baby pictures were placed around the living room on the bookcase and end tables Booth's autographed baseballs were on top of the entertainment center, Parker's drawings were hanging in the refrigerator, Booth's "world's greatest DAD" coffee mug was next to_ his_ coffee pot. The apartment was more cluttered and it would take longer to do her by monthly top to bottom cleaning but she didn't mind it at all. It all seemed so normal like it had always been this way she thought as she settled back against Booth to watch the nightly news witch oddly enough she was beginning to enjoy.

Brennan's cell began playing "we touched the sun" she looked at the clock it was a little past 9 whoever was calling this late it couldn't be good she looked at the caller ID it flashed Cam is calling" this really wasn't good.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan I'm sorry to be calling so late."

"It's okay Cam."

Beside her she felt Booth turn to face her.

"I just got a call from the University of Utah they would like your help identifying some bones they found at one of their dig sites."

Can't they do that themselves? They have one of the top programs I should know, I helped set it up!"

Cam Laughed "They said that's why they would like your help and you'd find out more when you got there."

Brennan was intrigued now, "How long would I be gone?"

At that Booth sat up

"A week 2 max."

"I can do that my class was over weeks ago, that is if you don't need me?"

"I can handle things here. "

"When do I leave? "

"Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 10 am the ticket has been bought for you all ready. "

"Okay."

"Great I'll call them back and tell them you're on your way. Oh and Brennan? A man by the name of Rusty Jakes will meet you at the airport"

"Thanks"

Brennan hung up her phone.

"That was Cam, she just got a call from the University of Utah they would like my help identifying some bones they found at one of their dig sites, I'll be gone a week maybe 2 I leave at 10 in the morning. I'll find out more when I get there, it's probably a bunch of grad students in over their heads "she smiled to herself.

With that she got up headed to the bedroom to pack Booth sat there he didn't like this it wasn't that Bones was going on a case without him she could take of herself she'd be fine it wasn't because she didn't have details it was the fact that she was going to be gone for a week maybe 2 and he wouldn't see her that he didn't like.

Wonder what Brennan's going to find in Utah?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Get ready for twists**

Part 11

Brennan's flight was on time for once she had wished it wasn't, because she didn't want to say good bye to Booth just yet. _this is crazy I've left been away from Booth working on cases before I can do this., but this time it was different they were together she thought as she watched Booth wave from the gate was it just her imagination or did he look a little sad? _

The fight was uneventful the in flight meal was bad, but not the worst she'd had .the plane had just landed at salt lake City international airport, Brennan had just collected her bags when she saw him a pimple faced scrawny kid with Brown hair holding a sign that said DR. T. BRENNAN in size 16 font she walked towards the sign suddenly feeling like a panel member at a really bad conference! This kid had probably been at some conference that she'd been asked to speak at!

"Dr. Brennan?"

At her nod the kid continued "I'm Rusty Jakes, and I'll be your assistant while you're here."

He shook her hand he had a very strong handshake.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Jakes."

"You can call me Rusty."

"Ok can you tell me what I'm going to be doing here Mr. Jak… Rusty."

"I'd better let my boss explain that we'll be there soon. "

He gave her a shy smile as he climbed into the dark green SUV.

It was a silent 45 minute ride to the University, Brennan didn't mind she was tired, confused and she missed Booth a lot.

When they got to the College Rusty parked and led Brenan to the science building and to the 3rd floor down the hallway past non descript doors to the end of the hall, Rusty knocked once and was gone with a nod in Brennan's direction. Something is going on here she thought…

"Come in."

She'd know that voice anywhere, but it couldn't be him if it were Cam would have told her…

Brennan turned the Knob

"Ah, Dr. Brennan wonderful to see you again."

She stopped for a split second, because sitting behind the desk in a leather chair was Dr. Daniel Goodman.

"It's great to see you again Dr. Goodman, I didn't know you were working here now."

"I started 6 months ago."

"How are things at the Jeffersonian? I heard about Mr. Addy, a shame really he was so bright."

"Yes, he is and it is."

"Things at the Jeffersonian are great, Dr. Hodgins and Angela are married now, and they have a son Jack Jr. who likes to play with dirt just like his father."

"How are things with you and Agent Booth?"

"Things with Agent Booth and I are great we are both very good at our jobs and working together." If Dr. Goodman noticed Brennan's slight smile at the mention of Booth's name he didn't comment.

_It's so nice to see Dr Brennan happy with Agent Booth and the smile she had at the mention of him she deserved to be happy, she'd been through so much. Thought Goodman _

"Not to be rude, but why am I here Dr. Goodman?"

"As you know my team was digging at a site for prehistoric animal bones. We found some human bones that look to have been buried for 4 years, so this is quickly dropping out of my area of expertise and into yours."

Brennan nodded, "what have you found?"

"The femur and patella of the left leg, we stopped digging once we realized what we had found."

"I'll need unrestricted access to the area and the FBI needs to be called."

"They've been notified an Agent Walker will meet us there at 8:00 A.M. tomorrow.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to your temporary lab and you can look at the remains."

She followed him to the next hallway to a lab not as big as her own, but it looked sufficient.

The remains were male between the ages of 12-15 who had at one time had 3 pins in his leg, but they were removed before his death.

"Dr. Brennan, there is a room for you at the Night In hotel already paid for. I'll have Mr. Jakes take you there now if you'd like"

"Yes, Thank You Dr. Goodman"

"Oh, Dr. Brennan? I know Mr. Jakes looks like he just fell off the turnip truck yesterday, but he is VERY bright so use him please he still has a lot to learn and could learn a lot of it from you."

"I don't know what that means."

Goodman chuckled as he called Mr. Jakes _something's never change he thought_


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

The next afternoon

Brennan had been digging for hours, but it had been a good day they'd found all of the person's bones. Agent Walker was on his 2,000th question, normally Brennan didn't mind questions they helped people understand things, but this guy was acting like Brennan didn't know what she was doing! _Why couldn't he be like Booth? Just stand there hand her things when she needed them and not be questioning the process by which she was doing things. _Rusty was very intelligent and helpful, he questioned her too, but his questions were to help him learn not be a nagging pain in the butt like Agent Walker here! Brennan couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was watching her…_relax no one is there you're just tired and you miss Booth that's all. _ Still as she packed up and headed back to her temporary lab to drop off the Bones and equipment the feeling got stronger…. That's it when she got back to the hotel she was making a phone call or two…

Brennan's apartment

It was weird for Booth to be in Brennan's apartment without her he missed her too much. She'd called last night to say she got there and she was working with Dr. Goodman again, and that they were going out today to see if they could find more bones. Booth was watching the Mets beat the Phillies while eating a microwave dinner when his cell played "tryn' to matter" the caller id flashed **BONES IS CALLING **

"Hey Bones!"

"Booth can you come to Utah? She didn't give him time to answer "I got your ticket it's waiting for you at the airport for the 10 A.M. flight."

He didn't like the urgency in her voice, "Temperance slow down what's going on?"

"I have this feeling that someone is watching me, I can't shake it"

Booth was done with dinner, "Don't you have an agent with you?"

"Yes, but I don't think he likes me, he questions everything I do….it's very annoying."

Booth smiled to himself despite the situation, part of what she said was true ; Agent Walker didn't like her in fact he'd called Director Smith to see if he had any tips for dealing with Bones , Director Smith told him he didn't and that he only knew of one person that could deal with her and that was Agent Booth.

"Booth, can you come or not? It's starting to freak me out."

Booth couldn't believe his ears; Dr. Temperance Brennan was freaked out that was a first and hopefully last if had anything to say about it.

"I'll see if I can get the time off, and if Director Smith can fudge it to have me work the case with you."

"Thanks Booth."

"My pleasure Bones."

They talked for a bit longer Brennan was calmer now still a bit on edge, but at least now she wasn't rambling .

When they hung up booth went to pack and thought to him _if I can't get the time off I'll use my sick time I think I'm coming down with the flu._

Director Smith ok-ed Booth's time off and said he had fixed it so Booth was in charge of the investigation something about needing a special security clearance to work with Brennan because of all she knew and Agent walker didn't have it. Agent Hill the Agent in charge in Utah didn't seem to mind said he was tired of hearing Agent walker complain about Dr. Brennan!

Now all that was left to do was wait until time to leave for the airport he had 9 hours to go it was going to be a long night….


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Booth's flight was long the cab ride was longer the flight was on time the cab ride was 45 minutes just like Bones said it'd be, but everything had seemed to go in slow motion since she'd called him panicked. last time he'd gotten a call like that he had to fly to New Orleans because Bones was hurt… if she was hurt this time he didn't want to think about it, but he wouldn't let her leave D.C. again without him she wouldn't like it, but she'd deal with it.

Booth found Bones in her third floor lab, her hair was in a bun she had on an FBI sweatshirt _if he wasn't mistaken that was his sweatshirt… _she was leaning over a lighted work table helping a squint reconstruct a badly fragmented skull. Booth knocked softly on the door frame "Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?"

Brennan looked up from the table, "Booth!" She tried to hide the smile.

"Booth this is my assistant Rusty Jakes, Rusty this is my partner _Special_ Agent Seeley Booth."

"Nice to meet you Agent Booth."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jakes."

"You can call Rusty."

"Okay."

"Dr. Brennan can we talk in private?"

"Sure, Rusty when you're done doing the reconstruction, leave it for me and I'll sign off on it tomorrow and send it to my lab so they can give it a face."

"Thanks."

"You're Welcome."Brennan had never seen someone so excited "Oh, and I'll see you here at 8."

"You're leaving Dr. Brennan? It's only 3:00."

"Yes, I have something else to do today and Agent Booth will be driving me from now on."

"Okay."

As they left the lab, Booth said, I will? I don't have a car!"

"I took care of that yesterday"

Brennan handed Booth the keys to a rented red SUV and lead him to the visitor's parking lot.

"You never stop amazing me Bones."

They settled on the hilltop (that wasn't on a hilltop) diner for dinner

After they'd gotten their food a burger with extra fries for Booth (Bones always ate half his fries) a salad for Bones and Booth turned the plate fry side towards Bones

He said "I'm officially on the case with you Director Smith ok-ed my time off and he fixed it so I'm in charge of the investigation something about needing a special security clearance to work with you because of all you know and Agent Walker didn't have it. Agent Hill, the agent in charge said he'd help in any way he could."

"Thanks Booth"

"Not a problem Bones"

"I thought you'd be digging again today."

"It rained last night it's too wet."

"Listen did you tell Goodman?"

"I told him I thought someone was watching me, but not that I'd called you."

"You should tell him I'm here and that I'm on the case now."

"You're right we'll tell him after dinner."

They ate in silence for a while then Booth said "do you know how the person you found died?"

"It appears that he was suffocated with something that's all I have for now I'm sending the skull, dirt samples and the shirt we found to Hodgins. Booth I have a feeling that there is more to this than we know "

"If that's the case we'll find it."Booth smiled at Bones. After dinner they drove back to the lab and told Dr .Goodman what was going on he wasn't surprised to see Booth with Dr Brennan. Brennan stopped at the lab and signed off on the reconstruction, Rusty really did do great work he reminded Brennan a bit of Zach.

That night when Booth returned from getting more towels he found Bones out like a light in the middle of one of the beds rather than chance wakening her he covered her lightly and went to the other bed. Before Booth fell asleep he hoped Bones was wrong about there being more to the case than they knew and someone watching her, but he knew deep in his bones that she wasn't wrong about anything and that thought scared him…


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

It was 6:30 in the morning Brennan was nervous, she always got nervous before going on a dig or a crime scene, that was an excited nervous the kind you get when you're about to do something you've done before, but you don't know what to expect. This nervousness was the kind you get when you're doing something you've done before, but there is a chance it could go wrong. Booth sat down next to her." Penny for your thoughts "

"I don't know what that means."

"It means what are you thinking." Booth smiled.

"Booth, what if someone is watching I and they try to get me."

"Bones NO ONE is going to come get you they'd have to go through me first and that is NOT going to happen today or any other day."

"How can you be so sure? What if…"

Booth cut her off "No what if's I'm sure nothing is going to happen to you" "just concentrate on your work I'll do the rest"

Booth gave Brennan the "booth charm smile" and said 'let's go you told your one man squint squad we'd meet him at 8 it's 7:15 and I need coffee."

Brennan got her bag and began to feel a little better about the day ahead, that was one of the things she loved about Booth he could make her feel better without even trying most of the time… or maybe he was trying all the time.

At the lab they were greeted by Rusty who was excited – too excited Booth thought.

"Dr Brennan did you get a chance to look at my reconstruction?"

"Yes I did you did a great job." Brennan smiled at him.

They packed up their equipment and headed out with Rusty driving Booth in the back seat –he didn't like that one bit.

Brennan had been sifting dirt for anything useful so far she'd found a few buttons a plastic id bracelet broken glasses all of which was bagged and tagged to be sent with the reconstruction, soil samples and the shirt back to the Jeffersonian. The feeling that someone was watching her was still there but it wasn't too strong. Booth was 4 ft away and every few minutes he'd look around seeing nothing out of place then he'd ask Brennan if she was all right she'd smile and say yes, but the feeling was still there and go back to sifting. Booth saw something move in the corner of his eye, in the line of bushes, it wasn't the wind or an animal. About that time Brennan spoke up, "Booth, the feeling is stronger now."

"I know Bones, I see something I know this is hard for you, but I need you to keep working." "Okay" Brennan could tell by his tone that there was no arguing on this one.

"I'll be back in a minute "Booth called Agent Hill over told him what was going on and Agent hill sent over Agents Taylor and Roberts to help Booth look for whatever he saw. Booth left Brennan with agent Hill and set off for the bushes and the woods beyond….


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I now accept anonymous reviews so, if you've been reading and not reviewing because of this, please review! :D**

* * *

Part 16

The Jeffersonian

It was a quiet morning no new cases there hadn't been any since Brennan had left for Utah three days ago. Angela was cleaning out her desk, how one person could make such a mess was amazing she thought there were half done drawings, ideas she had, but for one reason or another she never finished. Maybe once she finished cleaning, she'd try to finish some of them. Hodgins was cleaning his microscope and workstation. Brennan's new Grad Student Joe Woods was going through Bone Storage. Cam was in her office doing long overdue paper work when the FedEx delivery guy knocked on her door.

"Hey Cam."

"Hi Brian."

"I have a package for you, from Dr. Brennan; you have to sign for it"

Brian handed Cam the delivery order.

After Brian left Cam opened the package, seeing what it contained she went out to the platform and called everyone over. "Dr. Brennan needs our help finding out who this boy is she's reconstructed the skull and sent dirt samples and other evidence that needs to be analyzed for particulates, Hodgins, Angela do your thing please."

Everyone got quickly to work; Joe went back to Bone Storage.

Utah

Brennan looked at the 15 Grad Students around her; they looked so happy to start working they didn't know why they were digging, just that they were looking for human remains 50 feet out in all directions from where they found the first set of remains. They were told as soon as the found anything human to stop digging and get Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. Brennan no longer had the feeling someone was watching her that was replaced by a feeling of dread, she'd hoped Miller was lying to them both, that this was just some sick joke for him, but she knew it wasn't. There wasn't much for Booth to do, he just stood back and watched and scanned the bushes for any signs of movement

Around noon two grad students, Katie and Jenna came walking over to where Brennan and Booth were standing and Katie said, "Dr. Brennan Agent Booth we found something you need to see."

Brennan and Booth followed Katie and Jenna over to the North hole and there they could see an arm poking up thru the dirt. From that point on Brennan took over digging with Katie and Jenna helping her. By night fall they'd recovered a whole skeleton with a badly fragmented skull the skeleton was male between 12 and 15 years old had looked to have been buried 6 years. Nothing else had been found in any other hole. Tomorrow while Brennan was in her lab piecing together the skull with Jenna & Katie Rusty and the others would be sifting the dirt for anything useful and taking samples. They world also be rechecking the other holes. Booth would be talking to Gary A Miller again resisting the urge to take him apart.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I now accept anonymous reviews so, if you've been reading and not reviewing because of this, please review! :D**

* * *

Part 16

The Jeffersonian

It was a quiet morning no new cases there hadn't been any since Brennan had left for Utah three days ago. Angela was cleaning out her desk, how one person could make such a mess was amazing she thought there were half done drawings, ideas she had, but for one reason or another she never finished. Maybe once she finished cleaning, she'd try to finish some of them. Hodgins was cleaning his microscope and workstation. Brennan's new Grad Student Joe Woods was going through Bone Storage. Cam was in her office doing long overdue paper work when the FedEx delivery guy knocked on her door.

"Hey Cam."

"Hi Brian."

"I have a package for you, from Dr. Brennan; you have to sign for it"

Brian handed Cam the delivery order.

After Brian left Cam opened the package, seeing what it contained she went out to the platform and called everyone over. "Dr. Brennan needs our help finding out who this boy is she's reconstructed the skull and sent dirt samples and other evidence that needs to be analyzed for particulates, Hodgins, Angela do your thing please."

Everyone got quickly to work; Joe went back to Bone Storage.

Utah

Brennan looked at the 15 Grad Students around her; they looked so happy to start working they didn't know why they were digging, just that they were looking for human remains 50 feet out in all directions from where they found the first set of remains. They were told as soon as the found anything human to stop digging and get Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. Brennan no longer had the feeling someone was watching her that was replaced by a feeling of dread, she'd hoped Miller was lying to them both, that this was just some sick joke for him, but she knew it wasn't. There wasn't much for Booth to do, he just stood back and watched and scanned the bushes for any signs of movement

Around noon two grad students, Katie and Jenna came walking over to where Brennan and Booth were standing and Katie said, "Dr. Brennan Agent Booth we found something you need to see."

Brennan and Booth followed Katie and Jenna over to the North hole and there they could see an arm poking up thru the dirt. From that point on Brennan took over digging with Katie and Jenna helping her. By night fall they'd recovered a whole skeleton with a badly fragmented skull the skeleton was male between 12 and 15 years old had looked to have been buried 6 years. Nothing else had been found in any other hole. Tomorrow while Brennan was in her lab piecing together the skull with Jenna & Katie Rusty and the others would be sifting the dirt for anything useful and taking samples. They world also be rechecking the other holes. Booth would be talking to Gary A Miller again resisting the urge to take him apart.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I now accept anonymous reviews so, if you've been reading and not reviewing because of this, please review! :D**

* * *

Part 17

Later that night at the hotel Brennan's cell played "we touched the sun" she looked at the clock it was a little after 8 the caller id flashed **ANGELA IS CALLING **she hoped it was good news at least.

"Brennan."

"Hi sweetie."

"Hi Angela."

"I just called to tell you I have an id for you the child's name is Riley Thomas Preston I sent the missing persons report and reconstruction photo and Hodgins' findings to your e mail. "

"Thanks Ange, sadly I'll have another one sent to you by Friday we found another body in the same age timeline 50 feet from the first today. "

"Aww ok Bren, I'll be here. "

"Is everything else ok?"

"Yes, Ange, there was some creepy guy watching me, but Booth arrested him yesterday so everything's ok now."

"What? Wait some guy was watching you and Booth's there? Brennan what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on Angela. I have to go it's getting late and I have to be up at 6."

"Okay Brenan bye."

"Bye Angela"

"Booth that was Angela she was able to be the victim for us, his name is Riley Thomas Preston, she sent the details to my email", Brennan said as she loaded her Email.

She and Booth looked at the photo of the boy he had light brown hair and was grinning from ear to ear. Next Brennan pulled up Angela's reconstructed photo it was a perfect match for Riley.

Booth with a touch of sadness in his voice said, "Looks like we'll be notifying the Preston's their son has been found."

"We will."

With that Brennan turned off her laptop and rested her head on Booth's shoulder, Booth put his arms around her.

The next day

Brennan joined by Katie and Jenna set about putting together the fragmented skull. Booth watched from the doorway just as he had that first day he was here, Brennan looked different now more relaxed more focused on her work. Booth spent the morning with Mr. Miller who admitted to suffocating Riley and burying him in the park though he didn't say why he did what he did. Both tapped lightly on the door frame "Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?"

Brennan looked up, "Booth!" She smiled and didn't try to hide it

"When you're ready we can go."

"I'm ready now, Katie, Jenna when you're done here leave the reconstruction and I'll sign off on it and see you tomorrow."They merely nodded not looking up Brennan smiled to herself and headed out.

It was a quiet ride to the Preston's house. They both walked side by side up the walk. Booth rang the bell; Mrs. Preston appeared a minute later. She was a short woman with light brown hair like her son her eyes held the slightest bit of sadness. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Preston? I'm Special agent Booth this is Dr. Brennan may we come in?"

Mrs. Preston nodded and stepped aside leading them into the living room. She sat in a chair Brennan and Booth took the couch across from her. After a moment Booth Began "Mrs. Preston is this son?" he handed her Angela's reconstruction photo.

"Yes it is, have you found Riley?"

"Mrs. Preston I'm very sorry to inform you that Riley's body was found in Lake of the rocks park in Salt Lake City yesterday afternoon. "

"No, it's a mistake."

"I'm sorry but it's not. "

"Mrs. Preston did your son know a man by the name of Gary A Miller?"

"No why?"

"He killed Riley."

"NO."

Booth said nothing after a moment he took Mrs. Preston's Right hand and Brennan took her left and they sat in silence while Mrs. Preston collected herself. After a few moments she asked how Riley had died, Brennan very quietly explained that Riley had been suffocated and that it wasn't painful. After another 45 minuses Brennan and Booth left Mrs. Preston in the care of an neighbor and drove silently back to the lab once there Brennan signed off on the skull Kate & Jenna did great work, and boxed up along with the samples And other evidence that Rusty had left for her and over night-ed them to the Jeffersonian. Booth and Brennan drove to the hotel stopping at the dinner for Chicken noodle soup to go…


End file.
